guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Norn Alemoot
Overview Summary #Speak with Olrun/Olaf and arrange travel to the Alemoot. #Speak with Sif to join the next round of games. #Drink from each ale barrel. #Move 3 kegs from the pile to the keg stand. #Drink from each barrel. #Run the slalom. You must pass each flag on the far side or you will be disqualified. #Drink from each ale barrel. #Herd 3 pigs into one of the pens. #See Olrun Olafdottir/Olaf Olafson for your reward. Obtained from :Olrun Olafdottir in Varajar Fells (Male Characters) :Olaf Olafson in Olafstead (Female Characters) Reward :*15,000 XP :*100 Norn reputation points :*Skills :: Feel No Pain Dialogue :"What are you doing here, little man? With a girlie guts like yours, you'd pass out after two kegs. You're what I'd call a "two ale quail". What am I talking about? The '''Great Norn Alemoot' is what! Test your skills... and your tolerance... in the time-honored tradition of competing under the influence. My father is four-time champion; I'm headed there myself to try for the crown. Best me and you earn the right to hang with the real largebellies. Are you big enough, tiny?"'' ::Accept: "Big enough to outdrink you." ::Reject: "I'll come back when I'm man enough." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Olrun Olafdottir) :"I can only bring one human to the Alemoot. You will be separated from your party. Are you ready?" ::Accept: "Let's go." ::Reject: "Not now." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Sif Shadowhunter) :"Our ale is the thickest, finest and most potent in all of Tyria. It'll cover you in chest hair! Your flimsy human liver will probably burst into flames, but don't say I didn't warn you. Since you insist on proving yourself, I'll let you make your own mistakes." ::Accept: "Bring it on." ::Reject: "I'm outta here." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Sif Shadowhunter: "Go! Go! Go!" Walkthrough Very basic Drunkard game. While you're not told directly what to do, your Quest Log will. Holding down Alt to keep the points of interest highlighted makes it really easy. When carrying the kegs you must target the stand after picking up a keg and you will automatically drop the keg when you get close enough to the stand. The slalom flags are VERY sensitive. Even after you have passed one, if you stumble back onto the wrong side of it, you will be disqualified. Fortunately, there is no fee for entry and no cost of failure... so you can try it again and again. A good running start should leave you around a minute to herd the pigs. The pigs run away in the opposite direction you approach and when you touch them from. If they run into the outer wall of the pen towards the pen's opening they will usually walk into the opening. Depending on the precise spawn and drift patterns of the pigs, this will occasionally be more than enough. (It's not unusual for one or even two pigs to wander into the pen on their own while you're in the event, and these pigs *do* count). Alternative: You can bypass the drinking part entirely by hearding the three pigs into the pen without talking to Sif. You do this by blocking the pigs path with your body, and not hearding them the normal way. It takes longer, but the timer is not active, so you can take all the time you need. Notes *Running skills are extremely helpful. Since your actual attributes don't matter, the most reliable strategy is to be a primary or secondary Dervish and bring Pious Haste (however a secondary Dervish will need to reapply the skill every five seconds). Primary Warriors can do better with the elite skill Charging Strike, which lasts longer at high Strength. For players without access to these skills, Run as One gives a 25% boost for 13 seconds (out of 15) at 12 Beast Mastery; a primary Ranger can use it continuously thanks to the use of runes. For casters, Storm Djinn's Haste provides a 33% buff, having to recast every 22 seconds at 12 Air Magic (26 seconds with an of Enchanting mod). *Having keys assigned to "Target Next Item" and "Target Previous Item" is very helpful on the keg-moving event, and with drinking from the barrels efficiently. Great Norn Alemoot, The Category:Gives Norn points